Collage Room Mates
by xxChase the Mayan Worrierxx
Summary: So this a story about my OC and a friends OC going to collage with the ninjas and also all the ninjas are in this story they limit it to four characters rated M for sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**OK SO THIS IS A STORY ABOUT THE NINJAS AND MY OC CAM AND KAWAIITOMBOYS OC GOING TO COLLAGE TOGETHER SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT**

**Cams POV**

I was late for my class today and almost missed the midterm I was up with Cole lady night I was happy that Cole was my room mate he was interesting and funny but I also liked him because he was strong he was on the football team. I quickly got to my seat and got out my pen to take the test for politics after I finished it I got up and went to my other class for psychology. After I finished that I sent to my astronomy class today we learned that currently there are more the 100 earth like planets. After that I walked back to my dorm to see Cole putting his casual clothes on I walked up and kissed him then said "how was practice" he replied back "good how did you do on your test." I then said "I did well but almost failed for being 2 minutes late" i then pulled him by the hand and dragged him out side he then said "ok a walk in the park sounds fun.

we walked out side and I kissed him on the cheek I knew some of my peers looked at me with discuss for dating another boy but I didn't care if you love someone you love someone. I then saw Jay and Nya sitting on a bench cuddling and kissing. I then chuckled and kissed Cole he immediately opened his mouth and had our tongues dance together. I let a little moan escape into his mouth as we kissed. I separated us and continued the walk when we got back I closed out door and laid on my bed I felt Cole lay down next to me and hold me tightly we couldn't do anything right now Cole was gonna need his energy for the football game tomorrow so we just went to sleep.

~the following morning~

I awoke to the sound of running water and knew that it was Cole so I sat up and got a towel ready to take my shower when he came out he had his football uniform on he looked even cuter in his uniform. I then went into the shower and got myself ready. Cole then went down to the field and I went to my seat next to Zane Nya and her friend her name was Nariko I felt like those few were the ones I could talk to like Lloyd,Kai,and Jay were all into football but those three were the ones that were smart and sensible then I saw Zane stand up and cheer "GO LLOYD!" I stood up and yelled out "WOO COLE NOCK THESE BASTARDS OUT." I tended to get a little crazy at these things. After the game ended me and Cole went back to our dorm.

When we got in front of the door I quickly pulled him into a kiss and said "congratulations on winning." He then chuckled and opened our room door I sat down on the ned and waited for Cole to take his shower and listed to the running water but when I listed closely I could here Cole singing something I couldn't make out. He then came out wearing his black boxer briefs he then kissed me and I opened my mouth so out tongues could dance together I then felt him climb on top of me. I laid there enjoying being kissed by Cole I felt his cock at my entrance he then put one of his fingers in and began to thrust it in and out of me. He then added a second one causing me to let out a little moan he then thrusted them both and scissored them to spread me he then added a third and spread all of them my mouth opened in a silent scream of pleasure. He then knew I was ready.

he puck me up and I supported myself by putting my feet around his waist and my arms around his neck. I felt his large cock proding at my entrance he then looked at me for permission. I nodded and he pushed into me I let out a yell and he said "you ok Cam I'm not hurting you am I" I then said "no I'm ok Cole go faster." He complied and went faster causing the spring in my gut to tighten more and more as Cole ran past my sensitive walls I then felt the coil break and I came on Cole chest I felt my walls clamp down on his cock causing me to let out a moan when I felt him fill me with his seed. And we fell down on the bed Cole then pulled out of me causing me to make a little moan. I whimpered when felt his seed run down my leg Cole then pulled the covers on top of us then cuddled up on me. I turned around to nuzzle my face in his chest he then said "good night Cam" he then kissed my forehead and I felt sleep over take me and I blacked out.

**Narikos POV **

I smiled and got up to take my shower and got ready for class after I finished my shower I put on my dark jeans and black shirt Kai was ready wearing his red shirt and dark blue jeans. We walked out of our dorm and held hands and walked to class before we walked in Kai kissed me i smiled and he separated us and we walked into class. I took my seat next to Nya and Cam and the lecture on astronomy started we learnd about the theory of expanded worm holes how they are believed to be like a teleporter for the universe on one side you have the Milky Way galaxy then the Andramada galaxy I could open a worm hole and end up inside of the Andramada galaxy. After the lecture ended I went to my traditional art class I ended up drawing a perfect replica of the scream. My teacher then came back and said "humm... The scream why was he screaming" I replied back "ummm... because he was late for the bus." My teacher chuckled and patted me on the back.

after that I quickly rushed to my class on politics and took my seat we learned how the U.S government changed from then to now things really changed for the better. After the class ended I walked out to the campus and ran towards my friends. I then asked "Zane how's advanced arrow dynamics and robotics going" he replied "good I understand how all gears in my body work for me to feel like a normal guy and Nya's actually been able to make some special modifications to her Samari X suit" I then said "and Cam how is the animation class?" He replied " it's going well how's the traditional art?" I replied "it's going well so were are the other guys" i then said they are at practice lets go over there and wait for them.

we walked to the field and sat on the benches watching them practice after they finished Kai walked over to me and kissed me then said "how was school" I then said "it was good" I then saw Cole and Cam kissing they looked adorable together Cole was the strong type and Cam was the nerd type he even had a pair of glasses for reading. I looked at Jay and Nya kissing and Kai became historical saying "Jay lay off my sister man" I grabbed Kai and kissed him again then separated us I walked back to my dorm after spending the hole day with my friends I laid down on my bed and felt Kai snuggle up next to me I fell asleep in his arms before I knew it but who could blame me I was tired as hell

**OK GUYS I HOPE YOU LIKED IT IM BOARD SO IM JUST GONNA SIT AROUND SO SEND ME ANY STORY REQUESTS BECAUSE I HAVE NONE SO JUST PM ME WITH THOSE REQUESTS AND PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW HOW YOU GUYS LIKED IT OR IF YOU DIDNT STILL REVIEW AS I ALWAYS ASK YOU TO**


	2. A Day Off

**OK GUYS I HAVE SOME FREE TIME SO ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**Cams POV **

I woke up to see Cole fast asleep holding me softly snoring he looked so cute when he snored. I gently pried myself free I tried to get out of the bed but couldn't I had a shooting pain in my back from last night. So I snuggled up into Coles arms the good part was that we were off today so I didn't have to hurt myself running to class. Then Cole spoke up " good morning Cam how are you babe." I replied " I'm ok but my legs hurt a little."

He then moved the blanket off of us and put his large hands on my legs and began massage my legs. Cole then looked at me with that great smile of his and asked "how's that feel any better?" I then said much better Cole thank you." I then gave him a kiss and he began to beg me for entrance into my mouth so I opened up and let our tongues dance together. Cole was always a passionate guy and I loved him for that.

Then I saw Cole climb on top of me without breaking the kiss. I then felt his black boxer briefs touch my green ones he then looked at me and separated us then he said "you look so beautiful Cam." I then replied "you do to." I felt my boxers begin to slide down my waist and saw a Cole pulling his down also then someone knocked on our door. Cole quickly got off of me and put clothes on I did the same I felt like it took me a literal minute.

I opened the door and said "hello" the girl then said "Cameron Roberts right" I replied "yes." She then said "well your mom told me where to find you because it turns out that we share the same ancestor Artair" I quickly said "wow really well come in come in." She walked in and told me how she found out about me and her being related. After she left I looked at the bathroom door that Cole was in and began to take my clothes off until I was in my green boxer briefs.

we he came out I said "now Cole where were we?" He then came up to me and said "right about here." He sat me on the bed and began to kiss me then started pulling my underwear down and started sucking on a spot on my neck causing me to make a little moan. Then I felt his cock at my entrance he then looked up to me and said "you ready." I nodded and he slowly pushed in and out I felt the coil tightening up again he continued to move into me until I felt my walls clamp down on him bringing his end in me. He then pulled out and said "you ok Cam" I nodded and put my boxers back on and Cole did the same. I then laid under the cover and stuffed my face into his now bare chest and fell asleep.

when I woke up I saw Cole doing his work he then looked at me and said "hey Cam why did you choose to come to this school" I then said "why do you need to know." He then said "well in doing my work and they wanted us to write about why our room mate our lover in your case came to this school." I then said to him "well I came here for a lot of reasons first there was my grandfather he always wanted to see a black politician make a difference in the rights of African-Americans so I promised him on his death bed that I would do that for him... I also did this for my parents they wanted to see me succeed in life and go to a really good school but most of all I did this for myself I know what happened to black men when they wanted to read and write so I decided to take advantage of my opportunities and learn to make my life better that's why I chose to go here Cole."

Then someone nocked at the door I stood up and walked to it. When I opened the door I saw Zane wearing his white jacket and jeans I said "yes Zane" he then said "good morning Cam I was wondering if you and Cole would like to hang out with us today." I said "yah just let us get dressed" I closed the door and looked in my closet. I pulled out Coles jacket and his dark jeans and the braided belt to go with it then took out my green jacket and dark blue jeans we quickly got dressed and walked out.

I felt Coles hand hold mine he then whispered in my ear "Cameron Roberts I love how you feel about going to school." I smiled and started walking with my friends


End file.
